The invention relates to the field of door frames and, in particular, to a novel door reinforcing apparatus for attachment to the door frame for reinforcement of that area of the door frame where the dead bolt enters the door frame facing.
It is believed that the dead bolt area of the door frame is one of the weakest links in the ability of the home to resist attacks from intruders. That section of the wood frame that is adjacent to the door jamb can be broken when the door is kicked in. Because this area of wood (in the frame) corresponds to the width of the door jamb (as one views the door from the front) there is really only a small amount of wood that needs to be broken when the door is kicked in. By providing reinforcement in this area, an increased amount of wood in this area can be placed in connection with the dead bolt and hence any forces that are directed against the door must then break this increased amount of wood in order to force the door open. With such a device, it is believed that the homeowner will have a more secure door and one that is secure from intruder attacks.
Such door frames that commonly exist are notoriously weak around that area of the frame where the dead bolt enters the wooden frame. The use of such reinforcing flanges described in the foregoing specification will act to compress that side section of the wood frame that surrounds the dead bolt when the door is locked. In the event that the dead bolt area is under attack, the attacker would have to break all the wood between the two side flanges of the reinforcing apparatus. Such attacks are commonly made by striking, e.g. by kicking at the door in the area where the dead bolt enters the frame. The flanges serve to compress the wood in this area around the dead bolt and thus mitigate, or prevent, the effects of a strike in this area of the door frame.